The installation of soffits and fascia moulding has been till now difficult and time-consuming because, in the case of soffits, conventional J-trim mouldings are made in one piece and must be permanently fixed to the eaves of a building by means of nails or other known means at each end of the soffits to be installed. The soffit panels then have to be cornered and pushed into place. Such a procedure is not always easy. In the case of fascia mouldings, there are undesirable nails or screws (which may rust) to contend with. Moreover, the installation of soffits and fascia mouldings is often done at the second or even third storey of a building, a fact which makes such installation doubly difficult and expensive.